


*JudeAlvin* Twisted Ankles

by JudeMathis



Series: JudeAlvin One-Shots [5]
Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:51:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis





	*JudeAlvin* Twisted Ankles

**Jude's pov**

 

I let out a sigh as I was walking with Alvin and the others since we were traveling through the mountainside right now. We had been traveling for about a week already since we were trying to get ahead of Exodus once again. The mountain was starting to get pretty rocky and it wasn't helping that it was starting to rain. I groaned as it did since it was raining hard which was making it really hard to see. I had slipped a few times from the mud, but I was able to catch myself and Alvin helped me keep my balance once in awhile. I nodded my thanks to him before we continued to walk along the path. The rain was starting to get harder and the path got steeper making it difficult to walk still. Milla wanted to keep on going, but that was a bad idea which was proven right as there was a cracking sound above us. I looked up as the rain was stinging against my face while rocks were starting to fall heading straight toward us. My eyes went wide before I started to move to get out of the way so I wouldn't get hit. That was when I felt a sharp pain in my ankle as my foot had slipped from the mud wincing from the pain. I had tried to get up since the rocks were still falling, but I couldn't put any weight on my injured foot. I gritted my teeth trying to fight through the pain before I heard Alvin shout 

"Jude!" 

I had closed my eyes thinking that the rocks were going to crush me before I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I then felt myself being moved before I came to a stop as I smelled a wet musty smell mixed with Alvin's cologne, I opened my eyes as I heard him ask 

"You all right kid?" 

I looked up at Alvin and nodded 

"I think I twisted my ankle when I fell." 

He nods as he moved to pick me up while I wrapped my arms around his neck. The decision was son made to go to one of the nearby villages so we could rest and wait for this storm to pass. I stayed in Alvin's hold since it was hard for me to walk at the moment, but I knew that everything was going to be okay though. 

**Alvin's pov**

We soon got to a nearby village and found a inn where we could rest at and that was able to help us get some dry clothes. They sent for a doctor also to take a look at Jude's injured ankle. Jude, Rowen, and I were sharing a room as we had finished getting changed and cleaned up from the rain. Jude was on the bed with a pillow underneath his foot while the doctor was looking at his ankle. They started to wrap his ankle as they spoke 

"He needs to stay off of it for a few days to let it heal, I have some crutches that he can use to help him when he walks." 

I nodded as the doctor had finished wrapping up Jude's ankle and leaving the crutches by the nightstand. They moved to get up quietly as Jude was starting to fall asleep since he was tired. I smiled lightly before I sat down on the bed next to him then started to run my fingers through his hair. He leaned into my touch a bit as his eyes flickered opened slowly 

"Go to sleep Jude, you need to rest." 

Jude nodded drowsily as I already knew that he wouldn't be staying awake that much longer. I smiled lightly as he closed his eyes once again as he fell asleep from me stroking his hair back. I took my hand away once he was finally asleep, but stayed sitting on the edge of the bed to stay with him. Jude was going to be fine though, but he probably was going to be stubborn about resting so I knew that I was going to have to be stuck with babysitting him once again. 


End file.
